Won't Let Go
by GeminiFletch
Summary: Set after episode 10 of the anime, Yuzu and Mei continue their struggles in their relationship.. Mei might be slightly OOC but other than that the story diverges after Ep 10
1. We Need To Talk

Heyyyyyyyyy guysssss! So I've come to grow and love the citrus community and all it has to hold. I have had a few ideas in my head lately for our favorite star crossed lovers. This particular one is set around 2 weeks after Christmas, but from that point on this story is my ideas. So, without further delay…

Won't Let Go

-We Need To Talk-

"Yuzu, it's time to get up!" Ume shouted down the hall from the kitchen.

Yuzu's head shot off her pillow as she looked at her smartwatch. 07:27…

"SHIT! COMING MOM!" The blonde yelled out as she threw her covers off of her, ruining her side of the bed, all while throwing on her school uniform and dashing out the apartment.

"Fucks sake why didn't Mei wake me?" she growled to herself as she ran towards the school. A few minutes later she found herself running through the halls and up the stairs to her next class. Then as she got there, she took a moment to compose herself and straighten out her blouse and catch her breath before walking into the classroom. Both Mei and Harumin looked her way while the rest of the class just kept writing.

Yuzu rushed to her seat in front of Harumin while Mei gave her a glare. "You're late." Harumin growled through her teeth, continuing her essay.

"Sorry Haru, somebody didn't wake me up" Yuzu whispers back. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Mei could hear everything the two friends said, and looked back as if to silence the two. Catching Yuzu's glance.

Mei's eyes looked so empty these days, almost like there was a void, and it made the blonde feel bad. 'She's been like this since that christmas night.' Yuzu thought to herself.. Giving Mei a sad look. 'I need to talk to her soon…'

LINE

Yuzu had made it home earlier than normal, since Harumin had to leave the school for an appointment. She had got out her phone as she felt it vibrate in her pocket.

**Mei**: You placed 89th on your last test… I'm impressed, but you need to study more to be within the top 50.

**Yuzu**: Well…. That's unexpected, thought it'd be lower than that, thank you Mei..

**Mei**: I'll be home in a few minutes. We need to talk when I get there..

'Oh fuck me, what now?' she thought as her mind raced to find a reason why she would want to talk to her alone.

**Mei**: Oh... and mother won't be home tonight, she's spending the night with father at grandfather's mansion so will you please start dinner? Make that one dish you're Sooooooo good with… the one with the steak peppers and rice..

**Yuzu**: will do, but i need you to bring home a couple of bell peppers… Doesn't matter what color they are, so just pick up a few..

Mei: Okay, will grab some on the way..

**Yuzu**: Okay, thanks ba-

Yuzu stops typing and pales before she deletes the first two letters of the last word.

**Yuzu**: okay, thanks

Sent

Yuzu's face was now more red than a bell pepper. 'How could i have gotten so damned careless'

Yuzu walked over to the kitchen and dug through the cabinets to get the skillet out, she also grabbed a mid-sized pot out and started boiling water for white rice. Next, she grabbed the steak out of the fridge and the teriyaki sauce and steak sauce out of the cabinet. She mixed a little of the two sauces together in the skillet and threw in the steaks as the pan started to heat up. And let the thin strips of steak simmer in the pan, while starting to work on the rice as Mei walked in the door.

"I have your peppers, I got the red and yellow ones since I liked those ones better." Mei said in a slightly excited tone. Yuzu looked at her, almost in surprise as she saw the younger girl started practically drooling at the smell of her cooking.

Mei then looks between the blonde and her signature dish before realizing how close her and the blonde were. Backing up, she said, "I'm going to study for a little bit. Let me know when dinner is ready, and I'll come eat and talk with you." Mei says as she gathers her composure and walks towards their room.

The blonde froze mid-slice into the peppers as Mei walked off. Her eyes glued to the retreating ravenette's form. "I'll come eat and talk with you." she repeated the words told to her in just barely a whisper.

After a few minutes of busting her ass in the kitchen, Yuzu places the steaks delicately on the plates, lays the peppers on them, and tops it all off with the white rice with a hint of sugar on top, as to give it that sweet yet salty taste. After that she had called out to Mei.

"Mei! Food is done!" The blonde shouts. A few seconds later the dark haired girl appears in the doorway, walking towards the table with her tiny stuffed bear in hand, which didn't go unnoticed. Both girls sat down and began to eat their food. Towards the end of their meal, the blonde looked towards her step-sister.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

**AAAAAAND BREAK****Ooooookayyyyyyy so this end the first chapter of this story. Leaving a little bit of suspense, but yall should already know what's gonna happen. Anywho… ill be out with another chapter in a few days, provided nothing drastic happens. Anywho, see y'all later, and lemme know what you guys think of this story. **


	2. Why Me?

Hey Y'all I'm back at it again with another chapter. This story may get a bit angsty and dark, probably about as dark as "let you down" maybe… Not quite sure yet..

Now it's also been pointed out that Mei doesn't have a cell phone… HOWEVER, this is fanfiction, and I plan on doing as I wish within reason. Mei has a cell phone, but just uses it to communicate with family, Yuzu, and the student council. Mei will also be out of character from what she normally is in the anime and the Manga. That been said. Let's get started -Won't Let Go-

Previously……..

"Mei! Food is done!" The blonde shouts. A few seconds later the dark haired girl appears in the doorway, walking towards the table with her tiny stuffed bear in hand, which didn't go unnoticed. Both girls sat down and began to eat their food. Towards the end of their meal, the blonde looked towards her step-sister.

"So what do you want to talk about?" -Why Me?-

Mei looks up from her plate and stares blankly at Yuzu, almost as if she forgot what she was going to speak to her about. It took a moment of the two girls looking back at each other for Mei to remember.

"Oh- right, your test scores… I'm impressed so far… Maybe you could help your friend Harumin with hers.. She wasn't in the top 150 and that is not normally like her." Mei suggests.

"Oh.. I mean.. I guess I could help her.. Why do you say that it's not normal? I mean she doesn't come across as one that has her face in books 24/7, ya know?"

"She normally places top 50." Mei states blankly. "I'm concerned that something has happened at home.."

Yuzu stares back, enamored by the revelation. "Top 50, What the hell!"

"Yes. She's been close to the top of the class since she's moved here." Mei stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'll talk to her at school on Monday." Yuzu says back. As she stands up, Mei grabs her hand and in a low tone says "Sit. We aren't done."

Yuzu gave Mei a surprised look. "What? There was more?"

"Yes. I want to know something.."

Mei looks into Yuzu's eyes and mouths the words 'Why Me?'

Yuzu looks at her, almost confused, "What do you mean Mei?"

Mei looks down. "Why do you always get nervous and jumpy and excited around me? Last night when I got next to you, you froze up and your face turned red. I know I don't really show a lot of my emotions, but I can read yours like a book. Why is it me that you have feelings for?" She blurts out.

Silence swept over the room as Yuzu looked away, trying to hide the heavy blush and smile that came over her. "I-I don't know.. I wish I did, but I don't have an answer. I guess it's because I just feel really happy around you, that every single time you come close to me, I feel whole."

"Yuzu.." Mei says trying to interject, but the blonde keeps on."

"I feel whole and it's a feeling I can't shake because it's an every day feeling. Like the other night in our room when you wrapped your arms around me when you fell asleep I-"

Mei couldn't get Yuzu to shut up so she did the next logical thing that made sense, and smashed her lips to the blonde's, effectively silencing her. Yuzu, on the other hand, seemed like her brain had short-circuited as her eyes went wide.

The kiss had only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was enough to turn Yuzu into a stuttering mess. "I-I-I-Why.. Why did you.. I just-"

"Shut up. Didn't mom tell you it's impolite to interrupt someone when they're trying to talk?" Mei shot at her. Yuzu looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"I understand your feelings." Mei said, "Because I share them too. I just-"

"-Didn't know how to show them?"

"Yeah.." Mei says with a sigh.

"So what are we gonna do? I mean.. We are still technically sisters… But not by blood." The blonde trails.

"I'm not sure that makes a difference.. In the eyes of my grandfather, it would be wrong.." Mei says with much disdain in her voice.

"The old man has no right to control who you love. I know you're the Aihara heir apparent, but you're your own person… You should be able to love who you want." Yuzu shoots back, clearly annoyed.

"I guess…" Mei said with a whisper.

Yuzu held a hand up to Mei's face and pulled her in for a kiss that was however interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The girls separated but both of their faces shined bright red at almost being found out.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late, I had to stay over at work to finish approving a few building plans." Ume says, as she closes the door behind her. "Why are you two so red? Are you okay?" she questions.

"Yeah, we're fine, just a little warm in here." Yuzu says quickly.

"Oh, okay…" Ume looks over to see the familiar looking mess in the kitchen. One that seemed to bring back a lot of memories. "You made your steak dish, Yuzu?"

"Yeah, Mei wanted me to make it for her since she was pretty hungry from all of her meetings today." Yuzu said, looking towards the younger girl.

"Aww aren't you the sweetest big sister." The mom said.

Both of the girls sitting at the table cringed at the thought While Ume went to her office to put away her bags of blueprints and paperwork.

"Should we tell her?" Yuzu says. "I dunno how she'd react. This could cause a lot of problems"

"But there would be more problems if we withheld this information from her.."

At this point Mei was very concerned. Bad things could happen if this got out, but as she looked to Yuzu, all she saw was a smile and it concerned her. "Yuzu why are you-"

The room went silent, save for a gasp from Ume as she watched the two girls kiss at the table. Once the two girls broke apart, Yuzu smiled at Mei

"Yuzu-" Mei said gritting her teeth.

"Yuzu… to your room. Please." Ume says calmly pointing towards the room, trying not to lose her shit at the sight she had just witnessed.

The blonde stood up from her chair and walked to her room, as Mei looked down at the table. Ume sat at the table with a glass of wine, placing the bottle to her side. She looked at her younger daughter and sighed. "I'm sorry Mei, I didn't expect her to do that to you. I honestly didn't know what got into-"

"Don't be sorry. I didn't expect it either… But I figure that was her way of telling you everything." Mei says quietly.

Ume raised an eyebrow at this response, "What do you mean?" The older woman says rather confused.

"It means, that was my way of telling you that, even though you see us as step-sisters to each other, we don't see each other that way." Yuzu says standing in the doorway to her room, looking at the two women at the table. "We may have only discussed it just before you walked in, but I know I am positive of what I feel for Mei."

"Yuzu, didn't I tell you to go to your-"

"Mother. It's fine.. She's the one that was trying to figure out how to tell you." Mei interjected.

"Well making out in my dining room is one hell of a way to tell me."

"Either way, that's not really the point…" Yuzu says, walking over and putting her hand over Mei's as she sat down and the table went silent, Ume trying to process all that had happened, she thought the shock was over until she looked back at her daughters.

The girls shared a cautious look and Mei was the first to break the uneasy silence. "I can't really tell you why I feel the way I do about Yuzu, but I can say I love her just the same as she does me. Every time we get close, my heart races, when she calls my name, I feel a rush. And when she touches me, I just forget about everything… I've asked a few people if that's what love feels like and, well… That's it." Mei looked back at the blonde with a loving look.

"I see… And You both share these feelings, yes?" Ume asks as the girls give each other a confident nod.

"Yes. Again.. I don't know why, but that's how I feel."

Ume looks down at her glass. "It's okay i guess.. I can relate with those feelings because that's how I felt about both of your fathers. Yuzu, your grandmother was just like you. I was going to tell you when you were older, but I had two moms. I didn't really get along with my birth mother because she was a junkie. I haven't talked to her since the day i had you, and she wasn't there when your father died. Since then, I haven't tried to get ahold of her. Your other grandma, well… she's the reason why grandma turned junkie.. Well not entirely.. Let me try to put this together-"

"She couldn't handle whatever happened to her or be alone." Yuzu interrupts as she looks down at her hand intertwined with Mei's.

"Yes… Last time I saw her, she was in rehab. I never spoke to her, but I could tell that she was at least trying to get better from what I saw through the window of the rec center." Ume says.

"When was that?" Yuzu asks.

"Just before we moved."

"Why didn't you say anything before then?"

"Because I didn't really think you'd want to know about somebody that's been nonexistent in your life."

"She's still family though… Could I go see her?"

"I guess since she seems to be doing better, I'm not ready to face her yet. However... I don't want you to go alone." Ume says cautiously.

"I'll take Mei with me if that's the case. I won't be there long anyways, Harumin told me last night that she wanted me to meet up with her around 4 tomorrow, so I guess we'll go around Noon tomorrow. Sound good?" The blonde suggests, Earning a nod from the other two people in the room.

"Okay, well.. It's getting late, and we've got a long day tomorrow, so I'm heading off to bed." Yuzu sighs as she gets up. "Mei, are you coming too?"

The blonde looks towards her girlfriend, then towards her mother and back at Mei, before the dark haired girl nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I wish to talk to mother about something."

The girl just nods before rubbing her eyes and walking into her room and closing the door.

About 30 minutes later, Mei walked in the room and stripped out of her attire, laying down next to Yuzu, who just nuzzled into her. "I love you Mei." She said with a whisper as she finally let sleep claim her for the night. Mei just smiled back and kissed the older girl on the forehead as she fell asleep too.

ALLLLLLLLLLLRIIIIGHT thats chapter 2 down and I've got more on the way, I have so many ideas for this story so this one will be going on for a while. Thanks for reading, slap that favorite button and that follow button. And leave your thoughts AND suggestions in a review down below.


End file.
